inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 041
Desarm's Trap! (デザームの罠！, Dezāmu no wana!) is the 41st episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Raimon find that the CCC's secret training facility under the amusement park is a great place to train, but where did it come from? No time for questions, everyone has to train and train, because Epsilon is almost here again! Plot Megane tries the training center and is shown to be having a hard time and the training centre is not what it seems, which Rika planned from the start, because of how hard the training center is, Endou is more encouraged to try it. Raimon asked Rika whether the training center can be used, and she agreed, then they later stated that the training centre was not the property of Osaka from the start, but they did state that it was abandoned anyways, Natsumi suggests that maybe the center might be used by Aliea Gakuen. Later, everyone else started they're training. Fubuki tries making Eternal Blizzard, then Kidou on the other hand along with the others train in the moving field, but the others are having a hard time. Endou tries to train more on goalkeeping. After the training, they start eating the food that the Osaka gals has prepared. Everyone fights for the food and most other members are having a hard time getting food since everyone is fighting over the food. Endou and Kabeyama is shown to be "counting till 30" the times they're chewing so that the nutrients they get will be more. The next day, they try harder on the training center and Kidou asks Fubuki to join the defense training, but Fubuki leaves afterwards, stating that he cannot waste time on defense training which shocks everyone and then they are seen watching Fubuki train from the door. After more training, everyone passes through the last level of the training centre. During the night Fubuki is still shown to be training, and is seen to be talking to himself, to which surprises both Endou and Aki, afterwards, he also rests. The next day starts and the match of Raimon against Epsilon starts. Maquia uses Meteor Shower to get past the front lines, and succeed. Afterwards, she passes it to Zel and uses Ganymede Proton to score, but Endou blocks it with Majin The Hand, to which shocked Epsilon. Raimon has the ball again and they use Twin Boost and Rose Splash but fail to score. Then, Fubuki also tries to score with Eternal Blizzard but it is easily blocked, the match is still starting but both sides are still 0-0. Hissatsu used * * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) Proverb Mamoru Be better than who you were yesterday. Gallery Rika in IE 41 HQ.PNG|Rika tricking Megane to practice. Rika and Ichinose IE 41 HQ.PNG|Rika getting way too close to Ichinose. Before eating IE 41 HQ.PNG|Before eating.... Raimon eating IE 41 HQ.PNG|While eating... Fubuki doing defense training IE 41 HQ.PNG|Shirou trying on the defense training. Atsuya overtraining.png|Atsuya overtraining. Shocking Raimon.PNG|Everyone shocked to see Eternal Blizzard blocked. Raimon watching fubuki from the door.png|Raimon watching Fubuki from the door. Navigation